In 1975 the Laboratory of Cerebral Metabolism had extended its earlier developmental studies (local cerebral blood flow) to those of local cerebral metabolism in which the 2-deoxyglucose method was applied. Striking differences were noted both in distribution and rate of glucose utilization between newborn and pre-pubescent monkeys. These findings suggested that the 2-deoxyglucose method would be useful in mapping the pathways involved in behavioral development. This collaboration was therefore undertaken with Dr. Goldman because of her many studies in the area in which other methodology has been employed. To date two experiments have been carried out in which learning ability will be examined. The results are not known.